Les Etranges Fruits de la Socialisation
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Un matin, Sheldon Cooper se réveille et fait une honteuse et désagréable découverte... One Shot.


**Les Etranges Fruits de la Socialisation**

**Titre** : _Les étranges fruits de la socialisation_

**Personnages principaux **: _Sheldon Cooper et Penny_

**Synopsis**: _Un matin, Sheldon Cooper fait une désagréable découverte…_

**Rated** : _T_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Cette scène a germé dans mon esprit il y a quelques semaines et j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

**Note de l'auteur**_ : C'est ma première fanfiction sur The Big Bang Theory… Avant, j'ai écrit de nombreux récits sur la série Esprits Criminels. On peut ainsi dire qu'il s'agit d'un changement radical pour moi… J'espère cependant que cette histoire vous plaira._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Des lèvres écarlates et entrouvertes se rapprochèrent gracieusement de son visage et effleurèrent les siennes. Ce contact aérien et tendre le fit haleter de désir. Sa main encore hésitante s'égara un instant sur les courbes parfaitement dessinées de la jeune femme qui se plaquait contre lui dans une étroite cabine de douche. Curieusement, cette surabondance de contacts inutiles ne le dérangeait pas… Comme si tout son être tendait à se fondre en cette personne qui l'embrassait avec douceur. Cette pensée était totalement absurde – <em>comment un être aussi évolué que lui aurait-il pu s'avilir avec de tels besoins primitifs ? <em>-, mais elle le tenaillait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Une odeur agréable et rassurante de désinfectant régnait dans la cabine de douche exigüe.

Une combinaison de vol rouge et noire gisait sur le sol à côté d'une extravagante paire de chaussures rose bonbon, prestement abandonnées par la femme qui l'étreignait en ce moment-même, dans le plus simple appareil. Bien sûr, ce qu'ils faisaient dans les douches de décontamination du vaisseau, était tout à fait contraire au règlement et si Kirk venait à apprendre ce débordement honteux et tout à fait contraire à toute forme de morale et d'intelligence, ils risquaient tous les deux de perdre leur place dans l'Entreprise et d'être renvoyés sur Vulcain ou sur Terre.

Une vague d'angoisse lui serra le cœur à cette pensée et il quitta brusquement les lèvres de la jeune femme pour plonger ses yeux bleus et limpides dans les iris noisette de sa collègue.

-_Nous ne… devrions pas faire cela. Il est insensé de se laisser aller à d'inutiles et… répugnants échanges de fluides corporels alors que le capitaine peut à tout moment avoir besoin de nous… Je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe qui se produirait si les Klingons nous attaquaient alors que nous…_

Sa voix trembla légèrement avant de se briser. Les mains de la jeune femme venaient de se glisser sous sa combinaison bleu clair et caressait son torse, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, pour ne pas emmêler ses poils. Son corps frissonna violemment et sembla s'embraser à ce contact. Etrangement, son raisonnement pourtant tout à fait irréprochable lui sembla dérisoire comparé au feu qui palpitait sous sa peau… Il sentit ses vêtements glisser sur sa peau, incapable d'esquisser un geste pour empêcher sa collègue de le dévêtir. Il avait l'impression d'être un Androïde dont le système d'exploitation avait planté. Sa combinaison tomba sur le sol, rapidement suivie de son slip Superman. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune gêne, juste des palpitations désordonnées dans sa poitrine. _Aimait-il vraiment ces contacts?_ La voix grave et sensuelle de la jeune femme résonna dans le petit conduit et le sortit de ses pensées :

_-Je n'ai tout de même pas pris une douche de décontamination afin de tuer tous les germes qui couvraient ma peau pour rien… Non ?_

Sheldon entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un petit glapissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait dans le bas de son ventre et pulsait une énergie nouvelle. Le désir qui le déchirait allait le tuer bien plus rapidement qu'une armée de Klingons venus de _Qo'noS_ pour envahir les peuples de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Le regard trouble du jeune homme se posa sur le symbole chinois signifiant « _soupe _» qui ornait la fesse droite de la jeune femme avant de revenir sur son visage confiant et amusé. Sa respiration erratique couvrait à peine les battements affolés de son cœur… Mais il devait être ferme, ne pas céder à cette passion déraisonnable qui le dévorait : il en allait de l'avenir et de la sécurité de ce vaisseau. Il secoua la tête et tenta faiblement de la repousser :

-_ … Penny, vous n'êtes qu'une serveuse du __Sisko's Creole Kitchen qui a été engagée par le capitaine James T. Kirk pour nous préparer des plats plus savoureux que ceux que les synthétiseurs matérialisent… Vous n'êtes pas de mon grade, ni de mon espèce… et encore moins de mon intelligence._

Sans se départir d'un sourire malicieux, capable de briser les moindres volontés des hommes, elle répondit naturellement, avec un regard empli d'admiration :

_-Je le sais, monsieur Sheldon Spock… Mais votre vue m'émerveille et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous désirer._

Sheldon sentit ses joues s'embraser et tout son corps se raidir. Les mains de Penny glissèrent sur son ventre et descendirent lentement. Un hoquet surpris secoua le torse du jeune homme qui se cambra légèrement… Soudain, une alarme retentit violemment dans le vaisseau et des bruits de pas lourds et désordonnés leur parvinrent.

Les mains quittèrent brusquement son corps et le visage horrifié de Penny se leva vers lui. Les lampes vacillèrent et des hurlements enragés résonnèrent dans le vaisseau, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les grondements des barbares couvrirent rapidement l'alarme qui s'égosillait. Ils devaient être des milliers… et allaient les piétiner. A cette idée, dans un glapissement, Sheldon se sentit tomber et poussa un cri aigu et effrayé :

_-Les Klingons nous envahissent ! Ils viennent nous écraser, nous piétiner ! Danger ! Danger !_

Il sentit un filet lui tomber dessus et emprisonner ses bras et se mit à se débattre en poussant des cris aigus.

_-Capitaine Kirk ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Penny, enfuis-toi ! Penny !_

Le filet finit par le lâcher et il se redressa brusquement, prêt à fuir à toute vitesse pour échapper à ses assaillants. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda, hébété, la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Leonard, son encombrant mais attachant colocataire. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes de travers témoignaient de sa hâte :

_-Sheldon ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

Derrière l'habituel air pathétique de son insignifiant collègue, Sheldon pensa reconnaître soit une profonde inquiétude, soit une expression de douleur occasionnée par des problèmes intestinaux persistants. Au vu des antécédents médicaux de Leonard – _son intolérance au lactose_ - , du gruyère qui couvraient ses pâtes hier soir et de sa précipitation, il ne pouvait réellement se positionner avec certitude par rapport à ces conjectures.

Sans répondre, haletant, le jeune homme balaya fébrilement du regard sa chambre, impeccablement rangée selon un système d'organisation qui faisait ses preuves depuis des années, et finit sur la couette à moitié arrachée qui ne couvrait plus que la moitié de son corps. Aucune trace de Klingons.

_Aucune trace de Penny._

A cette pensée, une étrange douleur se fit ressentir à la hauteur de son estomac. _Avait-il le brûlant ? Une indigestion ? Un ulcère ?_ Après tout, le stress occasionné par les fréquentes interactions sociales qui parsemaient son existence autrefois tranquille pouvait très bien être responsable d'une discontinuité macroscopique de son épithélium normal.

Il posa vivement sa main sur son torse et put presque deviner l'endroit exact où se trouvait l'horrible plaie qui trouait les parois de son estomac. Une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea et lui coupa le souffle.

_Il lui fallait absolument subir une fibroscopie._

Une entêtante sonnerie résonnait encore dans la pièce. En tremblant, Sheldon se tourna vers son réveil Green Lantern et le coupa, pâle comme un linge. Il se sentait moite et fiévreux. Une chaleur immense irradiait de tout son corps et une étrange sensation ankylosait tous ses membres. Son cœur battait aussi rapidement que la fois où, encore si jeune et innocent, il s'était fait attaquer par les féroces et cruels poulets de ses voisins… Dressés comme des chiens de garde enragés, ces volatiles dégénérés l'avaient forcé à battre retraite dans un orme puis, avaient vilement attendu au pied de l'arbre, espérant avec impatience que leur proie désarmée en descende. Il revoyait encore parfaitement leurs petits yeux avides de sang et brillants de cruauté le fixer et entendait toujours leurs caquètements sardoniques.

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et une expression terrifiée passa sur son visage à ce souvenir. Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et arrêter cet inutile train de pensées qui l'emmenait loin de ses actuelles et importantes préoccupations…

En effet, en plus de tous ces symptômes particulièrement inquiétants, il pouvait également ajouter « _délires à propos d'abominations_ ».

L'image de Penny sous la douche de décontamination apparut dans son esprit et le fit trembler de plus belle.

La voix de Leonard, toujours sur le pas de la porte, le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

-_Sheldon… Je ne sais pas ce qui doit m'inquiéter le plus : que tu ne t'empresses pas de répondre à une question que l'on te pose, en sachant que tu ne peux généralement pas t'empêcher de répondre à toutes les questions que tu entends, même lorsqu'elles ne te sont pas adressées ou le fait que tu viens d'hurler comme un fou le nom de mon ex-petite-amie… Peux-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

Le jeune homme assis sur son lit, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui nouait lentement son peignoir rouge légèrement trop grand pour lui – _bien que Sheldon soit plus enclin à penser que c'était Leonard qui était trop petit pour ce peignoir_ - , attendant avec impatience une réponse.

Etrangement, même s'il n'était pas vraiment au courant des règles sociales ou du comportement à adopter face à ce genre de situations particulièrement gênantes, Sheldon ne se voyait pas lui raconter le délire qui venait de faire chavirer son esprit si vif et épuré dans une turpitude sans nom.

Les muscles de son visage se mirent à tressauter contre sa volonté propre et une grimace déforma ses traits. Il se concentra un instant pour que son mensonge ait l'air naturel et finit par répondre, d'une voix aigüe et empressée :

-_Un cauchemar ! Je n'ai pas rêvé de Penny nue dans un vaisseau spatial… Et je ne m'apprêtais pas à lui faire un coït ! _

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, puis éclata brusquement, sur un ton paniqué :

_-Arrête de me harceler !_

Leonard plissa les yeux et leva un peu le menton, en l'observant avec perplexité et inquiétude :

_-J'espère bien… ! Et je ne te harcèle pas, je m'inquiète c'est tout !... Mais que se passe-t-il avec ton visage ? Tu fais une crise d'épilepsie ?_

Les lèvres de Sheldon tressaillirent violemment et de légers spasmes firent tressauter son visage. Il tenta de sourire, mais ne put qu'afficher un effrayant rictus.

_-Non. Mais dès que je suis prêt, tu me conduiras à l'hôpital pour qu'on me fasse une fibroscopie._

Les tics qui parcouraient son visage semblèrent s'apaiser. Leonard ouvrit la bouche, semblant hésiter entre poser une question qui finirait de le faire passer pour un idiot aux yeux de son colocataire ou partir sans rien demander. Après tout, il était tôt et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entamer un débat sur les raisons qui poussaient Sheldon à souhaiter une fibroscopie… Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter. Il s'humecta alors les lèvres et dit avec un entrain forcé :

_-Une fibroscopie… D'accord. Rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée que de se faire enfoncer une caméra dans l'estomac._

Sheldon pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil.

_-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?_

Leonard leva les mains et répondit précipitamment :

-_Non et je ne veux pas sav…_

Le jeune homme à moitié allongé le coupa aussitôt :

_-Je pense que j'ai une discontinuité macroscopique de l'épithélium normal au niveau de l'estomac._

Leonard ouvrit la bouche, sans comprendre, mais acquiesça tout de même, dubitatif :

-_Une discon… ? D'accord. Zut, alors._

Il réfléchit un instant à ce que cela pouvait être, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sheldon, sans pour autant parvenir à un résultat concluant. De toute manière, il savait pertinemment que son colocataire n'avait sans doute rien, comme les fois où il avait « _contracté_ » la tuberculose, la polio et le paludisme. Sheldon le fit sortir de ses pensées, en s'adressant à lui sur un ton pédant et particulièrement irritant :

_-Maintenant, sors de ma chambre. Personne ne peut entrer dans ma chambre._

Leonard plissa les yeux et regarda furtivement l'encadrement de la porte en face de lui, avant de se défendre :

_-Mais je suis à l'extérieur de ta chambre… !_

Les sourcils fortement arqués, Sheldon pencha la tête et pinça les lèvres, avant de répliquer, en pesant chaque mot.

_-Mais la farandole de germes qui danse la salsa dans ta bouche nauséabonde, avant d'être violemment éjectée de leur antre à chacune de tes inintéressantes paroles et d'enfin atterrir sur mon parquet, contamine l__**'intérieur **__de ma chambre._

Leonard porta instinctivement sa ma main à sa bouche et fit une grimace d'incompréhension… Mais la mine sérieuse de Sheldon le dissuada de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Sans dire un mot, vaincu et souhaitant mettre fin à cette discussion, il ferma la porte de la chambre de son colocataire et le laissa seul.

Sheldon fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre le grossier comportement de son colocataire qui venait de mettre un terme à leur conversation, sans même lui avoir signifié qu'il avait raison. Il secoua la tête, accablé par cette réaction immature.

_Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre le comportement de ces humains quelconques et insignifiants._

Sa présence avait beau tirer ses amis vers le haut, chaque nouvelle journée qui se présentait, lui prouvait que cela était clairement insuffisant et que l'anarchie régnait toujours parmi ces êtres primaires.

Mais il devait laisser ces pensées de côté pour s'occuper de bien plus préoccupantes affaires…

_Ses symptômes._

Il fallait faire vite pour trouver avec exactitude ce qui clochait chez lui : il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, avant que l'on ait trouvé un moyen de transférer sa conscience dans un robot.

Cependant, étrangement, il devait admettre que malgré les palpitations, la transpiration écœurante qui couvrait sa peau, les étranges bonds de son estomac et la chaleur qui semblait irradier de sa peau et de son bas-ventre, il se sentait plutôt bien. Très bien même, quoique légèrement frustré.

Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait appris que l'excellente série _Firefly_ était arrêtée par la _Fox._

Il secoua la tête, se sentant idiot d'oser réfléchir de la sorte : comparer un probable ulcère à l'estomac à ce chef-d'œuvre était indécent. Il attrapa alors vivement l'un des thermomètres qui se trouvaient sur sa table de nuit et lut rapidement la petite étiquette qu'il avait soigneusement collée sur celui-ci, avant de le mettre dans son oreille.

_Confondre le thermomètre rectal ou buccal avec le tympanique pouvait s'avérer mortel._

Après quelques secondes, l'appareil émit un petit bip et Sheldon, les mains tremblantes, s'attendant déjà au pire, le retira lentement. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit pour lire un résultat… on ne peut plus normal.

Stupéfait, il s'empara du thermomètre buccal _– le rectal étant réservé aux cas de force majeure –_ et le fourra vivement dans sa bouche.

_Il devait forcément avoir de la fièvre._

_Cette chaleur_… Elle ne pouvait être que causée par une maladie ou une infection. Il se refusait à l'autre explication qui s'immisçait lentement dans son esprit…

Lorsqu'un nouveau bip se fit entendre, il arracha violemment le thermomètre de sa bouche et lut à nouveau une température décevante.

_Pas même de fébricule…_

Horrifié, il resta un instant immobile, à réfléchir. Il se doutait que l'hypothèse de l'ulcère était bancale puisqu'il ne présentait pas assez de symptômes. Bien sûr, il pouvait également très bien avoir été enlevé par des extraterrestres durant la nuit. Ceux-ci auraient pu implanter un objet non identifié sous sa peau, ce qui aurait créé un léger dysfonctionnement de son système nerveux et immunitaire… Cependant, cette hypothèse était bien trop réjouissante pour être vraie.

Il ne voyait donc qu'une seule autre possibilité…

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, il osa enfin soulever sa couette et porter un regard stupéfait et coupable au bas de son pyjama du jeudi. Répugné, il déglutit difficilement… Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il soit…

… _Sexuellement excité ?_

Et ce, à cause de _Penny _? A cause de ce maudit tatouage qui voulait dire « _soupe_ » mais qu'elle s'évertuait à traduire par « _courage_ » ?

L'image de la jeune femme nue sous la douche, le regard empli d'admiration pour lui, dansa une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux. Il sentit la chaleur irradier plus fort de son bas ventre et son cœur s'emballer. Atterré par la faiblesse de son corps, il secoua lentement la tête.

_Ainsi donc, son cerveau baignait dans la testostérone…_

Sheldon se mordit la lèvre et souleva un pan de son pantalon pour s'assurer que cette théorie – _bien que totalement incroyable_ – soit la bonne. Bien sûr, comme tout homme, il était victime de ce genre de réactions naturelles qui se produisaient inconsciemment pendant certaines phases du sommeil… Mais jamais, il ne s'était réveillé dans cet état après ce genre de rêves.

Après une brève vérification, il ne put plus le nier : il était sexuellement excité.

-_Oh Seigneur… Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver… ?_

Cette question purement rhétorique avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Bien sûr, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse…

Il avait beau tirer ses amis vers le haut, eux avaient tendance à le tirer vers le bas.

Au cours de ces derniers mois, il avait peu à peu ressenti les désagréables retombées de l'extrême socialisation qu'il avait subie. Il se sentait ainsi concerné par les choix de ses amis, attendri par les grotesques erreurs de Penny, amusé par l'agaçant accent de Koothrappali et même… _fautif_.

En effet, quelques mois auparavant, Howard Wolowitz – _un simple ingénieur de bas-étage qui vivait toujours avec sa mère et qui nourrissait une dérangeante fascination pour la pornographie_ – avait raté une importante opportunité pour sa médiocre carrière par _sa _faute. Incroyablement, Sheldon s'était senti… _responsable_. Il avait même essayé de rattraper ce faux pas alors qu'objectivement parlant, rien ne l'obligeait à fournir cet effort…

_Mis à part l'amitié…_

Troublé par ces constats, Sheldon fronça les sourcils et attrapa son oreiller entre ses doigts maigres. Inquiet, il se mit à tripoter la taie bleu clair, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de ses petites incisives.

Était-il en train de devenir aussi niais que ses amis ? Allait-il bientôt annoncer avec un sourire béat que ses enfants avec Penny seraient _beaux et intelligents_ ?

A ce nom, son corps se raidit légèrement et son rêve se matérialisa encore un instant sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait se mentir : repenser à ces images et à Penny en général était très agréable. Il avait l'impression d'être légèrement déconnecté, emporté…

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Comme il l'avait déjà expliqué à son amie, Amy Farrah Fowler, il éliminait toute forme de désir ou de pensées parasites.

Gagner un prix Nobel était bien plus important et gratifiant que d'effectuer un coït sur une femme, aussi attirante soit-elle.

Il devait donc supprimer ce stupide désir… _et rapidement_. Sheldon posa un regard inquisiteur à son entrejambe et se concentra un moment, cherchant la marche à suivre pour faire disparaître cette pénible érection.

Il ne se voyait pas utiliser la méthode traditionnellement usitée par ses amis et collègues, répugné à l'idée des nombreux contacts inutiles et désagréables que cela allait induire. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours quérir l'aide d'Amy, une neurobiologiste plutôt douée et généralement de bons conseils, mais n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à discuter avec elle de cette honteuse réaction biologique… Surtout après lui avoir fait part de sa déception après qu'elle ait elle-même ressenti une attirance sexuelle pour un homme d'un niveau intellectuel _inférieur_ à celui de Penny...

Dépité, il fit claquer sa langue légèrement pâteuse sur son palais, incapable de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Soudain, trois petits coups nets firent trembler la porte de sa chambre, suivis d'un sarcastique :

_-Sheldon !_

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra violemment et il plaqua son oreiller sur le pantalon de son pyjama pour dissimuler cette dérangeante réaction. D'une voix rendue aigue par la panique et la surprise, il répondit aussitôt :

_-Penny ?_

Trois coups retentirent à nouveau, avant que la voix qui avait hanté le rêve le plus troublant de son existence ne s'élève à nouveau, sur un ton plus grave :

-_Sheldon !_

Le jeune homme, sans comprendre son petit jeu, fit une grimace et répéta, passablement plus énervé :

_-Penny !_

Enfin, trois derniers coups ébranlèrent sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le visage radieux de Penny :

-_Sheldon !_

Sa voix était enjouée. La jeune femme se délectait visiblement de l'irritation que sa petite imitation venait de provoquer chez Sheldon qui agrippait vivement son oreiller plaqué sur son entrejambe. Cette visite était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il espérait.

_Cette matinée était un véritable cauchemar. _

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, horriblement gêné, mais déclara tout de même avec son habituel air supérieur :

_-Penny… C'est ma chambre. Personne n'entre dans ma chambre._

Juste pour le mettre un peu plus à bout, elle s'avança de quelques pas dans son antre, sans dire un mot, arborant simplement un sourire satisfait. En tremblant de rage, du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'elle tenait son ordinateur portable rose bonbon dans ses bras. Elle daigna enfin lui répondre sur un ton amusé voire moqueur – _Sheldon n'aurait su le déterminer_ - :

_-Je sais, chéri… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, sauf si tu ne coopères pas._

Sheldon sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses mains devenir moites. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son étagère de comics, incapable de répondre. Sa respiration était rapide et sa tête tournait. L'attitude de la jeune femme était bien différente que celle qu'elle affichait dans son rêve. L'admiration avait visiblement fait place à la défiance.

Penny, sans se départir d'un léger sourire, bien que celui-ci fût légèrement crispé par une tension sous-jacente que Sheldon ne pouvait percevoir, continua sur un ton ferme :

_-Ce matin, avant de me préparer pour le boulot, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur pour voir où en était ma dernière commande de chaussures…_

Sa voix se radoucit un peu et elle commenta, les yeux légèrement brillants :

_-C'est tellement mignon de voir tous les trajets qu'elles font à travers le pays… De pouvoir guetter leur arrivée afin de les accueillir comme il se doit…_

Interloqué, Sheldon fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de comprendre en quoi la pollution engendrée par les nombreux voyages inutiles qu'effectuait une paire de chaussures aux talons et au coût sans doute trop élevés, pouvait être considérée comme « _mignonne_ ». Cependant, il la laissa continuer, pour ne pas essuyer une nouvelle attaque de la furie en laquelle pouvait se transformer Penny lorsqu'elle était contrariée ou dans une mauvaise période du mois.

Le visage de cette dernière se durcit à nouveau et elle reprit le cours de son « _passionnant_ » récit :

-_Et devine ce que mon ordinateur m'a demandé ?_

Sheldon, dubitatif, les sourcils fortement arqués, hasarda une réponse qui lui semblait tout à fait plausible :

-_Ton nom d'utilisateur et ton mot de passe ?_

Penny s'arrêta un instant, la bouche ouverte, semblant caler sur place. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières et répondit enfin, en insistant sur l'unique syllabe que comportait sa réponse :

-_Non_.

Elle inspira profondément, tout en fixant rageusement Sheldon qui évitait de la regarder et qui tripotait l'oreiller posé devant lui.

-_Après ça… !_

Sheldon réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-_Si tu avais envie de télécharger les dernières mises à jour de Windows ?_

Penny se mordit la lèvre puis éclata :

_-La clé du Wifi ! Il m'a demandé la clé du Wifi ! Et visiblement, tu l'as encore changée_ !

Sheldon leva les yeux vers elle et s'insurgea, d'une voix posée mais indignée :

-_Et c'est pour une raison aussi absurde que tu viens dans ma chambre pour me déranger ? Alors que tu sais que c'est ma chambre et que personne n'y entre ? Ça te fait un nouvel avertissement, Penny. Tu en avais déjà un autre… Fais attention aux règles ou sois bannie à jamais !_

Penny ferma les yeux pour se maîtriser et ne pas lâcher son ordinateur afin d'étrangler le cou gracile de Sheldon. Après quelques secondes d'extrême concentration, elle finit par rétorquer, d'une voix vibrante d'exaspération :

-_En fait, j'ai d'abord torturé Leonard avant d'oser entrer dans la Batcave afin de demander l'aide de Super Sheldon… C'était mon dernier recours : je n'en avais pas plus envie que toi, crois-m…_

Sheldon la coupa et la corrigea sur un ton impérieux :

_-Premièrement, le héros lié à la Batcave, c'est Batman, pas Super Sheldon. Super Sheldon vit à Sheldonopolis, une ville créée par mes soins dans le jeu SimCity, et possède une base secrète appelée Shelcave, ainsi qu'une Sheldomob…_

Il s'arrêta alors brusquement, réalisant la portée des paroles de sa voisine, et écarquilla les yeux avant d'émettre un couinement aigu :

_-Tu as torturé Leonard ? _

Irritée par ces babillages inintéressants, Penny soupira et grimaça :

_-Mais non._

Sheldon pencha la tête et demanda aussitôt :

-_Sarcasme ?_

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête et haussa un sourcil.

_-Non. De toute manière, si ç'en était un, tu penses vraiment que je te le dirais ?_

Sheldon regarda son oreiller et réfléchit à la question moins d'une demi-seconde avant de répondre :

_-Non._

Visiblement pressée et énervée par toute cette comédie, Penny enchaina aussitôt pour achever le plus rapidement possible cette pénible visite matinale :

_-Leonard m'a dit que tu l'avais sans doute changée hier soir et qu'il ne l'avait par conséquent pas encore. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais un machin bizarre à l'estomac…_

Sheldon fronça les sourcils et la rectifia une fois de plus :

-_ Une discontinuité macroscopique de l'épithélium normal !_

Penny ne s'embarrassa pas de cette précision et poursuivit :

_-… et que c'était dangereux pour moi d'entrer ici et de te déranger… J'ai donc perdu un temps dingue que je devais normalement consacrer au choix de mes vêtements de la journée et au suivi de mes colis… _

Son ton changea à nouveau, devenant plus enjoué :

_-Oh ! Mes futurs bébés sont vraiment magnifiques même s'ils m'ont presque coûté un mois de loyer !... _

Elle fit une pause et toussota avant de reprendre son ton ferme et menaçant :

_-Bref… J'ai également risqué ma vie en entrant ici - et la tienne par la même occasion, car je suis à deux doigts de t'étriper-, pour avoir cette clé, alors donn…_

Inquiet, Sheldon se mordit la lèvre et demanda précipitamment, la coupant une fois de plus :

_-M'étriper ? Un sarcasme ?_

Il osa planter ses yeux dans ceux de Penny qui l'observait férocement, et poussa un glapissement, surpris par tant de haine.

_-Non. Ce n'est pas un sarcasme. Je veux cette clé et je suis prête à tuer pour l'avoir. Il faut que je voie où se trouve mes chaussures, mes bébés._

Décidemment, il était vraiment mauvais à ce jeu-là aujourd'hui. Essuyant avec peine ce nouvel échec, il porta instinctivement ses mains à sa gorge, craignant que Penny ne se jette sur lui pour lui tordre le cou. Lentement, il finit par articuler, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

_-« Fais des heures sup' pour payer ton wifi ». Sans espace… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mot de passe de trente-deux caractères serait accepté… Mais visiblement, qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

Une série de cliquetis suivit cette annonce. Méfiant et toujours inquiet pour sa sécurité, Sheldon leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui restait silencieuse, trop occupée à taper la clé. Il remarqua avec dégoût qu'un morceau de tartines était logé dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et à l'aspect douteux. Cette tignasse devait être un véritable parc d'attraction pour les bactéries et les germes en tout genre.

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut à cette pensée.

Une moue satisfaite s'afficha un instant sur le visage de Penny avant de faire place à un grand sourire.

_-Merci chéri. Passe une excellente journée_ !

Elle se détourna et sortit sans fermer la porte, laissant Sheldon seul, déboussolé et énervé. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure et poussa un couinement indigné. Il avait non seulement été malmené au réveil, mais en plus, Penny lui avait fait rater son heure habituelle pour aller à la selle. Sheldon poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

Sa journée - _voire sa semaine_ – était désormais foutue : il était totalement décalé.

S'il s'y rendait maintenant, il risquait également de devoir y retourner à la même heure, les jours suivants, mettant ainsi en péril toute sa routine.

Certes, peut-être pourrait-il avec de la persévérance rattraper le lendemain matin ces dix longues minutes de décalage ? Mais aujourd'hui, que pouvait-il faire pour lutter contre ce problème ? L'heure d'aller à la selle était passée, _révolue_. Maintenant, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner… Et cela, Sheldon le savait pertinemment.

_Il était fichu_.

Enervé, il se mit à pester contre Penny qui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'avait mis dans l'embarras. A cette pensée, il s'immobilisa brusquement, se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avant son arrivée, puis souleva vivement son oreiller et émit un petit cri de joie.

La colère et le dégoût que lui avait inspirés la jeune femme, lui avaient visiblement enlevé toute envie de copuler.

Un profond soulagement s'empara de lui et il sourit béatement, heureux de ce retour à la normale. Il était à nouveau maître de son corps et de ses envies. Il soupira d'aise, même si son ventre gargouillait affreusement.

La voix de Leonard s'éleva dans l'appartement, probablement de la cuisine, et le tira de sa tranquillité :

-_Sheldon ! Tu es prêt à partir pour l'hôpital pour ta fibroscopie? _

Sheldon lui répondit naturellement, en élevant la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre de là où il était :

-_Non ! Ce n'était pas l'estomac ! Juste une érection. Mais Penny a arrangé ça !_

Il entendit une tasse voler en éclats et un cri aigu et indigné provenir de la cuisine :

-_Quoi ?_

Le jeune homme toujours assis sur son lit fronça les sourcils sans comprendre cette réaction excessive, ni les bruits de pas furieux qui se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. Tel un Klingon enragé, Leonard fit irruption dans sa chambre, les yeux exorbités. Un peu perdu, Sheldon fit la moue et fixa sévèrement son colocataire.

-_Tu es dans ma chambre. Personne ne peut entrer dans ma chambre._

Désemparé, Leonard ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans arriver à articuler le moindre mot. _Faisait-il une attaque ? Une crise de jalousie ?_

Sheldon soupira devant ce lamentable tableau.

S'il s'agissait vraiment de jalousie, Leonard pouvait se rassurer : il n'y avait que dans ses rêves, qu'il pouvait désirer Penny…

_Que lorsqu'elle l'admirait et… était propre._

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lu. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis ! :-)<em>

_Enfin, j'avoue que je suis assez pour le "Shenny" et que donc, c'est surtout dans mes rêves que Sheldon désire Penny… J'adore ce couple, même si je ne pense pas qu'il se formera un jour dans la série..._


End file.
